


Immersion

by dogtier



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he really needs is a little bit of immersion therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immersion

He'd read all the research. One of the great things about the past was that there was a limitless amount of things to read. When he ran out of books at one library he could just move on to the next town and when that ran out there was the internet. So he'd read it all the papers about traumatic bonding and Stockholm Syndrome and battered-person this and fixation that. 

But he'd also read the ones about immersion therapy. 

"Leave it," Bart told Jaime. "Just leave it on." 

"What?" Jaime asked, obviously confused but he let Bart push him onto the bed and climb into his lap nonetheless. Bart kissed Jaime's mask over and over again until Jaime got with the program. 

"Please," Bart whimpered as Jaime pushed him back on the messy sheets, leaving the armor up and pulling Bart's hands over his head with black and blue fingers on skinny wrists. 

"You invited me over for this, huh?" Jaime asked. "This was your big emergency?"

"It's good for me," Bart said. "It's like, therapy. Getting over my phobias. I should be naked."

"You're messed up," Jaime said, dragging a sharp finger down Bart's chest and shredding his t-shirt.

"Yes," Bart replied helplessly. He hadn't thought it would be like this. Make him want so badly. 

Khaji Da must have said something because Jaime laughed, suddenly gentle armor clad hands warm as skin against Bart's bare chest. But unlike skin it was hard and rough and held the promise of death behind it. Bart whimpered and Jaime bit lightly on his collar bone. Blue tentacles snaked out from the back of the armor, wrapping around Bart's wrists so Jaime was free to use both hands to rip the remnants of Bart's shirt from his body. 

"Whats he saying?" Bart asked. "What's Khaji saying?" 

"He's calling you the prettiest meat he's ever seen," Jaime answered. 

"Oh," Bart whispered. One of the tentacles wrapped around his neck and squeezed. Bart whimpered and struggled but it was impossible, Jaime was an unmovable object. Jaime grinned, teeth very, very white against the black of the armor. The tentacle dug in, it was getting hard to breath. 

"He's right," Jaime said, tracing Bart's wet lips with two fingers. "You are pretty." 

Bart had just enough wriggle room to bend his head forward, catching Jaime's fingers between his teeth. Jaime chuckled and withdrew a moment before coming back with three, stretching Bart's lips around them as they pushed into his mouth. It made breathing even more difficult but he obediently hollowed his cheeks and sucked as Jaime fucked his mouth. He wanted to be good for Jaime. 

"Oh, really?" Jaime asked. Bart paused in confusion. "Not you, Khaji Da. He's offering to record this for later." 

Bart's eyes went wide.

"You'd like that," Jaime said. It wasn't a question but Bart nodded anyway. Jaime smiled, softer this time, and pushed his fingers in deep once more before removing them with a pop, a thin string of spit following along. 

"Jaime," Bart began, but the tentacle tightened, breaking his words off with a strangled cough. Khaji Da didn't want him talking. 

"Be good," Jaime said, shifting backwards. The tentacles dragged Bart up onto Jaime's lap once more. Bart's arms were freed and he eagerly wrapped them around Jaime's shoulders. He tried to lean in for another kiss but the restraint around his neck prevented him. Jaime's hands were on Bart's waist, shoving down Bart's shorts. Another armored tentacle followed, trailing down Bart's naked back. Bart wriggled his hips and got a smack on his ass accompanied by another command to behave in return. 

Things slowed to a crawl. Bart was aware of how each hair on his body stood to attention as the alien metal traced over his skin. He was sweating and he could feel that too, each bead slowly dripping. He was drooling. A complete mess. 

Then the tentacle pushed inside him. Bart clutched Jaime's shoulders as the tentacle swelled and pulsed. His hips wouldn't stop trying to move despite the impossible grip Jaime had on them. The hold on his neck was closing in again, making blackness seep into the edges of his vision as he tried to hyperventilate and failed. 

"Calm down," Jaime whispered

Jaime's thick fingers of one hand carding through Bart's sweat soaked hair and the other hand wrapping around Bart's cock. Bart whined with the last bit of air he had. Jaime's hand and the pressure inside him was too much, he was losing it rapidly and could feel himself vibrating. It was almost like an out of body experience, like it was all happening to someone else. He was getting hysterical from suffocation. He was going to come any second. 

"That's it," Jaime said. "Come on." 

His orgasm was painful, too intense in his raw state. His hands scrabbled on the armor, utterly beyond his control. The tentacle around his neck released him and Jaime's hands caught him. Jaime laid him back on his bed and stroked his sore throat. 

"Ah, Jaime," Bart whispered, voice raw. Things were drifty. He closed his eyes and then Jaime's hands were shaking him roughly. Bare skin, the armor was down. 

"Are you alright?" Jaime asked. 

"Oh hell yes, that was so crash," Bart said. He stretched and sighed. "Don't worry, I could have vibrated free any time I wanted. Are you guys good?"

"Khaji Da says 'affirmative'," Jaime said. 

"Cool, so we should totally do that again," Bart said. "For therapy purposes. Or maybe you can like, hold me down? While I'm blowing you so-"

"Oh god," Jaime groaned. "That is totally not therapy. 

"Immersion therapy," Bart explained. "It's a legitimate-"

"Uh-huh," Jaime said. 

"If you agree it's therapy I'll suck you off," Bart said.

"That's cheating."

"That's not a no!"


End file.
